Love Is Horror
by AnimeLoverForever14
Summary: Just why is love so horrorable? All my relationships turn out like shit! My like is fucked up. Why did everything have to come out after that why why why WHY! Why did it have to happen! Life would have been so much better with out that event in my life. Will anything get better for her will she have a good relationship what will happen read to find out. : This is my first book


**Hey every one! So I'm a new writer so im going to be doing my first story i hope you like it. I thought of it and WARNING if you do not like reading about depression type things read something else. I do not own the powerpuff girls. Also OC will be in this.**

 _ **THE INCIDENT**_

Kaoru P.O.V

So I guess I'm actually telling this story. The story that explains why my life is so messed up. The day everything came undone! This was some time ago. I'm 22 years old i have long black hair, im thin (I have an eating diorder), I have green eyes, and black nerdy glasses, and im in college.

Yeah I do still have some friends but not many. Well lets get into the story.

2002 Febuary 8th 9:00 am

Kaoru P.O.V

My parents where adopting a little girl. She's two years old and i brought her to school with me today because my parents have to work and the teachers didn't mind, I talked to them the day before.

I was getting our lunches and books from my looker. Back then i didn't have depression, anrexia, or PTSD. I was a healthy 14 year old gurl and I liked that.

I turned around and said " Maceey (my OC) do you want to carry our luches I made" I flash her a smile and looked her in the eye's.

" Really, oh thank you sissy thank you" she said and she smiled the biggest smile at me. "okay" I said as i handed her our two lunch boxes. " What did you make us for lunch" she asked me as we walked to my next class. " Thats a suprise" I said as i stopped walking and stood in front of my next class and turned around and put my fingure on her nose and pulled it away. She just gave me a little laugh that was so cute.

As I smiled at her we walked into my class and the teacher let me set her at his desk while he started class. At first she didn't want to leave my side but i told her after school we could go get so new toys.

I knew I was going to spoil her she's my little sister. Even though where just adopting her she's sill my sister. One day she might not even rember being adopted.

When the bell rang she jumped up and ran over to me still not used to the sound making her scared. " Hey it's all right Maceey don't worrie nothing can get to you while im here" i smiled at her and picked her up after i put my back pack on. She hid her face in my cheast.

As i walked out of class the teacher flashed us a smile and waved goodbye as the next class was coming in. I walked into Mr. James's class and set her down in my seat and told her to stay there while i turned in my homework and talked to the teacher and Mitch because he wanted me to come over to his dest.

Now mitch Mitchellson has been messed up in the brain latley but I don't know why he's acting the way he is. I walked up turned in my homework into the home work basket and walked up to Mr. James's. " Thank you Mr. James's for letting my sister come with me into class while my parents are at work thank you so much" as i bowed and lifted up he seemed realled suprised and just said " Your welcome" and he flashed me a smile.

I walked over to Mitch and he looked like he had been smoking weed all night. " Mitch what's wrong" I asked with a diaponted face. He caught on and said " I wasn't smoking last night I swear I just feel like what im going to do is going to cost me my life" he frowned and I had a suprised face.

" W...What are you going to do" I asked Mitch because I knew he could do some crazy stuff. He said " Never mind it's nothing" and I said "okay just don't do it if you don't like it". As i walked back to my desk i felt a glare on my back from Greyson Mitch's best friend.

Ever since I gave Mitch edvise he has hated me and ever since I did that he has always came back to me for more edvise and i would give it to him.

By the time I got back to my desk Maceey was already up with our lunch's and ready to get to the lunch room. Miyako and Momoko didn't come to school today they wern't feeling well and I thought we could bring them somehting after school.

When we got to the lunch room i set her down in a seat pulled everything out and relized we didn't have napkins. I had packed ramen for her with corn, peas, carrot's, and beef on the side because I knew she liked to mix it after it was cooked. I also packed her some apple jucice and an orange.

I my self had packed a ham samwhich with mayo, chease, and letis. I also has a orange and to drink a monster because i stayed up early the night before.

We where sitting at the table normally me, Miyako, and Momoko sit at. I told Macee to stay where she was and that i was going to get some napkins.

I walked up ti the napkins stand when i heard a gun shot and the first thing that popped into my mind was Greyson and Mitch this was what he was talking about. I turned around to find them both shouting random guns off in random directions.

Next thing that came to my mind was Maceey. I looked around she wasn't at the table she was in the middle of the floor where no one was and was looking around scream and crying my name out.

Next thing I knew was that mitch was in front of her. I droped everything my backpack my cell phone everything and ran. I remeber grabing her hands and pusing her behind me as Mitch pulled the trigure.

As I felt that bullet go through my stomache the pain was unbarable. I was in so much shock that i couldn't even breath or scream. I felt blood come out of my mouth. I remebber Mitch yelling "OH MY GOD NO KAORU IT'S NOT MY FAULT" as I saw a police officer put handcuffs on him.

I fell to the ground felling Maceey's hand slip out of mine. I saw her standing over me and bending down grabing my hand and a rush of tears came to her eyes and she said " No sissy please don't leave me like mommy and daddy did". Then I pasted out.

I woke up in the hospital with Maceey still holding my hand and Miyako and Momoko around me. I lifted up and every ones eyes turned twords me. Miyako was baling and crying so hard and Momoko was doing the same. the huged me and when i went to lift up Maceey they stoped me. "YOU JUST GOT STITCHES BE CAFULL THEY COULD POP" Momoko said as she lifted her up for me.

Then it all came back to me. " Why did Mitch do it why'd he shoot" I said as tears came rushing out of my eyes. " I did nothin gbut be nice to him when everyone else hated him" I said. Momoko hugged me and told me she had more bad news. "

What what is is" I asked. " Your parents are gone they passed away they got in a car crash they paied for everything you can still live in the house and you can take care of Maceey. They had money lots of money put away for if anything like this happened where so sorry" Miyako hugged me.

Present day

SO for mounths on i had to testfi to get Greyson and Mitch put in jail. It took 1 year. I had PTSD, Depression, anxity, and anrexia.

I took care of my little sister till she died 2 years from a dises i didn't even know she had. Every since she past away I started seeing things. I can see spirts and talk to them. I went to some one and they said all the tramdic events could have cause my power's to awaken so now I'm a medium. 

I'm going to school to become a gynatologist so i can diliver babys. I am currlently single. I talk to my dead little sister ever day and night. I'm not meant trust me i got test and help nothing worked not even pills.

Right now im working at a bar with my best friends. We are still the Power Puff Girls Z but all the villians have retired and become good guys with real jobs and some have familys.

Your probably wondering where the Rowdy Ruff Boy Z are. Well I work with Butch at the bar but he goes by Cartter in his other form. He is the DJ, bartender when im on break, and bounce.

We sometime's switch out on the DJ stand. Butch I mean cartter is 6'0 and weighs 135 pounds. he has long hair to his shoulders and is really built. He still has green eyes.

He defens me everytime a coustmer gets on my neves. I also have to waight tables but thats okay i make good money.

I have fun at work but when I'm not working I'm either at school or with my friends or at home. Me and Cartter share my parents house because when he became good he had no where to go and i had a big house.

Miyako is engaged to boomer she is 24 and he is 24. They both have there own cosmedic's line and clothes line. They make about 100.1 million a year thats alot. Me and Cartter share a youtube chanell so when we vlog we are together. He also has a gaming chanell.

Momoko is 24 and she owns her own bissness and so does brick. Brick and boomer go by Raily (Brick) and Luca (boomer). I gave bommer the name luca because it fit him. Every one is 2 years older than me and already sucsessfull. But has 2 jobs he works at a big bissness and the bar. I only work at the bar.

I'm working as hard as I can it's my last year in college this year so i should be able to get a good job after that.

Railey And Luca are as fit as Cartter they ahave blue and red eyes and brick has hair lightly below his shoulder and Luca has short flippy hair. Raily doesn't wear his hat no more.

Miyako has her pigtails that go to her stomache and Momoko's goes to her butt. She doesn't wear her bow no more. They have the same person alitys as ever Momoko is a candy love and Miyako is a ladys man.

They are very sucsessful so when they get the chance they offer me money and try to help me when moneys tight. Where all plaing a trip soon and i just know they want me to talk they want to help. Maybe I should let them. I don't know

RING RING RING...

Find out what happens in the next chapter love yall and thank you if you read this leave a comment and tell me how I did. Sorry if I miss spelled anything I hope you like what i did with it and no it is not always going to be depressing BYEEEE.


End file.
